Like The Rain
by MidNite Duckie
Summary: Um...A Naruto Fic...May end up Naruto/Kakashi
1. Chapter 1

**Like the Rain**  
By Midnite Duckie

**A.N.** This is a New Naruto Fic...I don't own any of the characters...

Not sure where this is going yet...It might end up being Naruto/Kakashi...That's kind of where it is headed at the moment...

Enjoy,

* * *

_I never liked the rain until_

_I walked through it with you_

_Every thunder cloud that came_

_Was one more I might not get through._

Naruto looked up into the sky as the rain started to pour down. He never liked the rain very much. The rain always made him feel lonely. He never had anyone to be with, so he felt alone when he was in the rain. Naruto tried as much as he could to stay out of the rain, but sometimes when he got really sad he would walk in the rain so know one would know he was crying. He tried to be brave and not show his emotions but sometimes they got the best of him and he was left standing in the rain trying to pull himself together. He didn't like the helplessness feeling that he got when he was alone.

He was walking toward home when it had started to rain. It was coming down in buckets; he quickened his pace hoping to get home before he got soaked. Looking up Naruto saw a figure just up ahead of him. The figure turned slightly to the left to avoid getting soaked up to the knee and Naruto could make out the silver hair and the blue, almost black, mask.

"Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto called out running up to his teacher. The man in question turned and waited for his student to catch up with him. Kakashi cocked his head to the side and said quietly,

"Hello Naruto, what are you doing out here so late?" The teen shrugged and looked up at his teacher.

"Going home, what about you Sensei?" Naruto asked as the resumed their walking.

"Just walking around" Kakashi said, "Not much to do, so I thought I would take a walk. But then it started to rain. So I'm thinking about going home or something." He said looking down at Naruto. Then he looked up into the sky and sighed.

"What's wrong Sensei?" Naruto asked also looking up to the sky trying to figure out what his Sensei's problem was.

"Nothing Naruto, You know I love the rain. It's like washing away all the bad that happened. You know?" Kakashi replied to the younger man's question. Naruto shook his head and said;

"I'm not sure what you mean…"

"The rain, it's like giving us another chance. It's like the rain is washing away all of the bad stuff that happened today, or yesterday, or even a month ago. It's like the rain is washing away anything and everything; like a clean slate. Starting over, I guess" Kakashi said shrugging.

Naruto didn't reply but they kept walking. Looking up Naruto noticed that they were nearing his house.

"Um Sensei would you like to come in and have some hot milk or chocolate or something?" He asked as they stopped outside of Naruto's house. Kakashi thought about it for a few seconds. Then he nodded;

"Sure, some hot milk does sound good" he said. Naruto took out his key ring which held his house key and an orange kitty cat. Naruto unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"After you Sensei," Naruto said flinging his arm out in front of him. Kakashi nodded and walked into the dark house. Naruto followed him into the dark house. He shut the door and then reached for the light near the door. Flicking the switch he saw the Kakashi was standing next to the living room couch.

"The kitchen is behind you Sensei." Naruto said pointing to the doorway right behind Kakashi. Kakashi turned and peeked into the kitchen. "Um…Sensei?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Would you like some dry clothes? I might have something of dad's that will fit you." Naruto reddens slightly looking past his teacher into the kitchen.

"If you have something that would fit that would be nice." Kakashi said turning away from the teen. "Would it be all right if I took a shower?" he asked turning back to look at Naruto.

"Sure, I'll show you to the bathroom" Naruto said and turned toward another door to the left of the couch. Naruto stopped and turned around running in to Kakashi's muscled chest. He blushed and murmured, "Sorry Sensei"

"It's okay"

"Well this is the bathroom, you can take a shower and I'll leave some clothes on the toilet for you." Naruto said skirting around Kakashi and disappearing up a set of stairs. Kakashi walked into the bathroom, noticing the mess of clothes on the floor. He shook his head and pulled off his soaking wet vest.

Kakashi sighed and started the water hoping to get it warm before he stepped in; he adjusted the knobs getting the right amount of water going. He pulled off his shirt and let if fall on top of his vest. Stretching his arms above his head he sighed again,

"That's a little better" he mumbled and quickly stepped out of his wet pants which seemed to be shrinking and his boxers. He pulled off his mask laying it on top of the rest of his clothes and stepped into the hot water. "Perfect"

Naruto rummaged through the bedroom closet looking for something that might fit his Sensei. He usually never came into the room when he could help it. It belonged to his parents and he hated to touch it. The rain still beat down on the windows outside and Naruto sighed. He grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and pajama pants, then as an after thought he grabbed a shirt.

Walking back down stairs Naruto could hear the water running in the bathroom. He knocked softly on the door but got no answer. He pushed the door open a crack to see the steam pouring out from the shower, he steeped into the room and quickly laid the clothes out on the toilet. Glancing down Naruto noticed that Kakashi-Sensei had taken off his mask when he stepped into the shower. He blushed and quickly walked out of the room.

Making his way back into the kitchen Naruto took the milk jug out of the fridge. Grabbing a pan from under the counter he proceeded to heat up the milk, trying not to think about the grown man in the other room.

* * *

Comments, Reviews? What do you think?

Song: Like the rain  
Artist: Clint Black


	2. Chapter 2

**Like the Rain**

By Midnite Duckie

Here is chapter Two of 'Like The Rain'. Chapter Three is in the works. I'm sorry this took so long to come out. It has been done for a little while, it's just taken me sometime to get it posted.

**I Do Not Own These Characters, or the Song**, I am merely borrowing them and making them do what I want....

It's still headed as Kakashi/Naruto

Enjoy,

* * *

_On the darkest day there's always light_

_And now I see it too_

_But I never liked the rain_

_Until I walked through it with you_

Kakashi finished with his shower and stepped out turning off the hot water. He wrapped a towel around his waist looking at the pile of clothing sitting on the toilet seat. Chuckling he picked up the boxers and the towel dropped to the floor. He slipped them on taking in the dark blue color, slightly matching the forest green pajama pants which were lying on the seat under the boxers. He slipped one leg in and then the other almost falling over when his foot slipped on the pile of wet clothes and towels. He quickly righted himself and finished putting on the pants.

Kakashi picked up the shirt and grinned; he shook his head and put the bright orange shirt back on the toilet. No way was he going to put on an orange shirt with the words 'Cute Kitty Kat' on it.

While Kakashi was in the shower, Naruto returned to his room to find a set of pajama pants and a shirt to change into. No one likes being in wet clothes for to long. He quickly found some clothing to change into, he threw his wet clothes into the laundry room and dashed back out to the kitchen to make sure the milk didn't burn.

Naruto was in the kitchen when he heard the soft pad of footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Kakashi-Sensei walk into the room, not wearing a shirt. Naruto blushed and turned away.

"You didn't want a shirt?" he asked, not turning around, and heard a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, but I can't wear a shirt that says 'Cute Kitty Kat'." Kakashi said looking at the teen standing less then ten feet away.

"Sorry it was the first shirt I found." Naruto said blushing; he turned back toward the cabinets and grabbed two coffee mugs. "I can get you another shirt if you like, or you can wait until your top is out of the dryer."

"I'll wait, I'm not cold." Kakashi said taking the mug from Naruto and pouring some hot milk into it. He then took the other mug and also poured some milk into it.

"Okay Sensei" Naruto said picking up his mug. They both drank their milk in silence, "Would you like anything to eat?" Naruto asked breaking the silence.

"Depends on what you have" Kakashi said leaning back against the counter. It was slightly cold and he shivered but said nothing else.

"I've got lots of ramen" Naruto said opening the cabinets over the counter "and I've got… Some crackers and I think that's about it…" he said trailing off while looking at the empty shelves. "I think I might have to go shopping soon."

"Hmm" Kakashi mumbled into his drink, "Ramen sounds fine" he added taking another sip of the warm milk.

"Okay ramen it is…Are you sure you don't want a shirt, you look cold" Naruto said blushing as he stuck his face in the cabinets to get some ramen to eat.

"No thank you, I'm fine for now" Kakashi said his grip on the mug tightening. He didn't like how Naruto kept reading him. He didn't like being exposed to people. Kakashi preferred being by himself and reading his 'Make out Paradise'.

"I just noticed that you're not wearing your mask Sensei" Naruto said interrupting Kakashi's thoughts. He glanced at the teen and smiled,

"That's right I'm not. Just remember this is a one time thing. If my mask wasn't wet I'd be wearing it right now."

"Shit! I forgot all about the clothes, I'd better go and put those in the washer so you can get them back." Naruto said slamming his cup down on the counter spilling some milk. "Oh great!" he sighed and started to reach for a rag. A large warm hand covered his;

"I'll get the spill you go take care of the clothes" Kakashi said, Naruto nodded and removed his hand from under Kakashi-Sensei's. His cheeks seemed to be getting hotter and hotter the more he was around his Sensei.

"Right, I'll go do that" he said quickly walking out of the room. Kakashi turned back to the spill and slowly grinned.

"Naruto" he whispered shaking his head. Kakashi took the rag in his hand and turned on the faucet, he got the rag wet and then rung it out. Kakashi watched as the water ran over his calloused fingers into the sink. His throat tightened and he blinked away tears. Making sure his emotions were in control he turned and wiped up the milk and then dried the counter off.

Naruto walked into the bathroom and bent down to pick up the wet clothing lying on the floor. He sighed and grabbed the towels as an afterthought. He made his way to the laundry room.

Walking into the laundry room in the dark was a bad idea Naruto decided as he slipped on the wet clothes he had thrown in there before. Naruto landed face first on the wet clothes. Growling in anger he dropped the other clothing and stood up, the pants he had put on were now soaked. He stripped them off before walking out of the room.

"Need help?" a voice said making his jump and spin around.

"Kakashi-Sensei you scared me!" Naruto said bringing his hand to his chest as if trying to slow down his racing heart. Kakashi was turning a nice beat red and Naruto asked; "What's wrong Sensei?"

"Do you think you could put some pants on?" he asked as his throat tightened even more. Naruto looked down and realized he was in a pair of boxers and a T-shirt, he blushed bright red. Mumbling;

"I'll be back" he rushed from the room.

* * *

What did you think about this chapter? I hope it wasn't to confusing

**Song:** Like The Rain  
**Artist:** Clint Black


End file.
